To Catch a Thief
by IchbinkeinBerliner
Summary: Crack pairing warning: Jirokichi Suzuki/Kaitou Kid! When Suzuki-san enlists Kid's help once again the results are not what anyone would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Don't even ask why ... The plot bunnies my brain comes up with confuse the hell outta me.

Jirokichi Suzuki/Kaito Kid. Yup, you read that right. Prepare for the crack!

...

It started with a heist note in the paper. One that Kaito had not sent.

He eyed the reprint of the note speculatively as Hakuba leaned over his shoulder. "And what is Kid up to this time?"

"Hell if I know," Kaito shrugged, hiding his irritation at the interruption. He refolded the paper, making it disappear in a tiny puff of smoke as he thought about the message hidden in the note.

...

"Hello again old man!" Kaitou Kid greeted cheerfully as he popped in to Jirokichi Suzuki's home office, "missed me so much that you had to announce it in the papers?"

"Kid," the elder Suzuki replied grimacing at the thief's mild taunt. On closer inspection Kid noticed that Suzuki was looking worried and tense.

"Did Lupin get himself locked into the vault again?" He asked as he threw himself into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the man's desk.

Suzuki's eyebrow twitched at the thief's familiar manner but did not burst into one of his usual tirades. The lack of outburst surprised Kid. He leaned forward as Suzuki replied, "No, it is much more serious than that." He paused before continuing uncomfortably, "I have a ... business proposition for you."

"Oh?" Kid's ears perked up as the Suzuki Company's advisor continued, "There has been a breach of security within the company. Someone has gotten a hold of some very sensitive information and has been selling secrets to our rivals. Internal efforts to catch the individual responsible have been unsuccessful. This company means a lot to me and my family. I am willing to do whatever is necessary to protect it, even if it means-"

"Calling in a thief to catch a thief?" Kid interrupted. He grinned toothily at the older man who gave a resigned sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Kid's smile widened. "Now that sounds interesting!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

Hamada Kayo, an attractive 30-something female began working as Suzuki's part-time personal assistant the next day.

His new part-time job cut in to his heist planning time, but Kaito considered it worth it. Besides a decent salary Suzuki had granted him access to the family's jewel collection to inspect any that could be whatever it was Kid was searching for. Kaito's respect for the old man had increased when he realized that Suzuki had caught on to Kid's M.O.

….

When not trying to get himself on to the front page of the newspaper Suzuki was calmer and less brash. While the two of them poured over records, reviewed security feeds and, in Kaito's case, hacked into employee records and accounts, the two of them had talked quite a bit.

Moving on from their mutual love of the Arsène Lupin, shared thirst for adventure and love of the spot-light, the two had discovered they had a lot in common. While Kaito never mentioned anything that could identify himself he did feel comfortable talking to the other man and was often surprised how relaxed he was around him.

Suzuki had already begun to thaw towards Kid after the thief rescued his precious Lupin from the Iron Tanuki, but was surprised to find that behind the theatrics and manic energy Kid was a very intelligent young man who could be completely serious when necessary.

It took nearly a month to investigate, identify and confirm the identity of the company's traitor. Once they were certain of their target Kaito set the trap.

Everything was going quite well until the high-ranking executive decided to pull a gun on Hamada.

The evening ended with said executive being charged with attempted manslaughter and Suzuki playing doctor.

"Ouch!" Kaito groused as Suzuki stitched the gash in his shoulder.

"Stupid thief, if your disguise didn't include 4 inch heels maybe you could have dodged quicker."

"But Hamada-san loves expensive shoes!" Kaito whined.

"Hamada-san is just trying to show off her fantastic legs," said Sazuki, "don't think I haven't noticed how much you enjoy enjoy the attention you get from the male staff members." He finished tying the knot and dabbing more antiseptic wash over the wound before applying a dressing. "The fake bust was particularly convincing, and also a little bit disturbing."

Kaito snickered, eyeing the discarded chest piece which had been tossed in a pile at the end of the sofa along with the disguise's blouse and blazer. "I guess I'll have to make a new set now. I'll never get the blood off of those."

Suzuki chuckled softly as he eyed his handiwork. "A drink as celebration of a successful mission?" He asked as he settled himself into a nearby chair with his own glass.

"Why Suzuki-san, getting me topless on your sofa and offering me alcohol? I don't think this is very professional!" Kaito teased.

Suzuki rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I can only imagine how unbearable you'd be with the addition of alcohol."

Kaito laughed before pulling himself up and poof-ing himself into his traditional disguise. "Well, thank you for your expert stitching Suzuki-san. It has been a pleasure working with you." He picked up the remains of his female disguise before bowing politely to the older man and making his way to the window.

"You know, Hamada-san never gave her notice," Suzuki pointed out.

Kaito turned back, grinning at the man, "Does Suzuki-san still require her assistance?"

"Well Akitsu-san did resign recently. And I was thinking of adding another jewel to my collection"

"I'll see you next Tuesday then, Suzuki-san," Kaito grinned before making his exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite inspecting every jewel in the Suzuki family's collection without success, attempts by various Suzuki Group board members to flirt with Hamada and suspicion from Hakuba over Kaito's after school disappearances, Kaito quite enjoyed working for Suzuki.

Three days a week after school Kaito would head to the man's residence, arriving as Hamada Kayo. The work was not particularly interesting, especially compared to his night-time profession, but he spent quite a bit of time with Suzuki and the ever present Lupin, organizing the older gentleman's correspondence and managing his business and social calendar. Most days the two would wind up eating dinner together in Suzuki's suite, Kaito changing from his Hamada disguise into his Kid suit after their work was complete.

One such evening, three months after the take-down of the crooked executive, both men were enjoying an after dinner drink and Suzuki was contentedly scratching Lupin behind his ears. Feeling very comfortable with the man by now Kaito raised a question he'd been wondering about since overhearing Sonoko discuss it with Ran at a heist.

"Na, Suzuki-san," Kid wondered, "How come you're not married?"

Suzuki sputtered; surprised that Kid would bring up such a topic.

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude! I just wondered. I mean, you're in the papers a lot, you're filthy rich, and you've always been in really good shape, you must have attracted some followers and would-be girlfriends or wives," Kid waved his hands in a dismissive motion, hoping that he hadn't offended the other man.

"Would-be, yes. But nobody who is the type and gender that I prefer," Suzuki answered with his usual bluntness.

"Ah ... oh! I didn't, I never would have, uh," Kid tried to reply in a sensible manner.

Suzuki laughed at the obviously flustered Kid. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh, yes! Sorry," Kid recovered quickly from his momentary embarrassment, "what about boyfriends then?"

"Ah, today maybe it would not be seen as such a shocking thing," Suzuki admitted, "But when I was younger it would have been unheard of! An important business man living with another man? It just was not done. I've gotten used to living the bachelor's life."

"That isn't fair," Kid complained on Suzuki's behalf. "You are the kind of guy who always goes and takes what he wants. You should have been able to do that in your love life as well."

"I think we both know that life is not always fair," Suzuki said before changing the topic to Nakamori-keibu's latest failed attempts at catching Kid.

….

"An invitation to the unveiling of a new artefact at the Tokyo National Museum?" Kaito asked in surprise. It was a couple weeks after he had learned that Suzuki was gay, and the two were once again chatting over dinner.

"Yes, the exhibition is partially funded by donations from the Suzuki Group. I will be attending as a representative of the company. I thought you might be interested in it, since the object is decorated with an impressive jewel," Suzuki nodded.

"Now is this an invitation for Hamada-san or for Kid?"

"Kid is welcome to make an appearance, but I do not think having him as my guest for the evening would go over well." Suzuki chucked, imagining the reaction that would cause.

"Ok then, Hamada-san would be honoured to attend. She'll even go shopping for a new dress."

"One that shows off Hamada-san's fantastic legs. I want every man there to be jealous."

"Attention hog," Kaitou grinned fondly. He absolutely was not blushing at Suzuki's compliment of his legs.


	4. Chapter 4

The reception being held for the unveiling was very impressive. Important business people, historians, archaeologists and even popular stars were in attendance. Kaito was not surprised to note that Sonoko was also present and had invited Ran and Conan as well. He was, however, surprised to see Nakamori-keibu discussing security precautions with the museum's head of security. He had only planned on casing the jewel and the museum at the party and had not sent out a heist note yet. Conan and the Kid taskforce's presence made things more interesting. As he entered the main exhibition hall on Suzuki's arm, he allowed himself a small smirk as a plan formed in his head.

Dancing and refreshments were on offer as the guests mingled and admired the new addition to the exhibit. Kaito allowed himself to be pulled along by Suzuki and introduced to the many affluent guests.

After only a few minutes Sonoko appeared, "Ojisan! You didn't tell me you had a date!" She exclaimed.

Hamada smiled at her politely, while behind the disguise Kaito hoped like hell that Conan would not notice that she was really a he. The little brat was uncanny when it came to seeing through his disguises.

….

After making the rounds and greeting everyone Suzuki suggested they dance until it was time for the speeches. Kaito was not entirely surprised to find out that Suzuki was a fantastic dancer. It really was unfair that the other man seemed to be good at everything he turned his attention to. Other than catching Kid that is.

"What have you been planning?" Suzuki asked as a waltz began to play.

"Planning? Whatever do you mean?" Kaito asked, batting Hamada's eyelashes coquettishly.

"I saw the look in your eyes when we entered."

"Aaaaah, you caught me," Kaito replied, "I had the greatest idea when I saw the set-up and our police guests."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Just play along my dear Suzuki-san," Kaito grinned, leaning in close so he could whisper his plan into the older man's ear.

Suzuki laughed loudly as continued to lead Kaito around the dance floor.

….

The evening continued as planned. Speeches were made, couples danced and Nakamori and the taskforce gradually allowed themselves to relax.

Nakamori and Conan both happened to spot Hamada and Suzuki sneaking out of the hall together giggling like a pair of love-struck teenagers. "Lucky dog," thought Nakamori, while at the same time Conan snorted in amusement at the old man.

After heading down the hallway to a secluded alcove Kaito pulled Suzuki in with him, "And now for part two!" he announced gleefully, changing into his Kid uniform in a poof of smoke.

"Come back soon, I was hoping to get to second base before the closing speeches," Suzuki joked.

Kid grinned before pecking Suzuki quickly on the forehead and dashing down the hall.

….

The exhibition hall erupted into chaos as Kid made his entrance. Flash bombs, smoke and confetti showered the guests as he made a dash for the case holding the artefact and the jewel, using any taskforce or security members that approached him as springboards on his way.

Reaching his goal he snatched the jewel out of its setting, "Sorry for arriving unannounced! Just return to what you were doing, and try the chocolate truffles, they're delicious!" He shouted cheerfully before dashing out a side door.

The taskforce gaped at the lightning speed entrance and exit before collecting themselves and giving chase, Conan in pursuit.

A white cape disappeared around a corner, but as the officers rounded it they found only, "Suzuki-san!"

"What are you interrupting for?" he yelled at Nakamori. The officer recoiled, flushing in embarrassment as he, the officers and Conan took in the scene in front of them. Suzuki and Hamada appeared to be in the middle of a very enthusiastic make-out session. Hamada was looking dazed and flushed, one of her hands inside Suzuki's jacket and the other on his shoulder. Aware of the multiple eyes on them Suzuki removed his hands from their current location on Hamada's posterior. "Well, spit it out!"

"K-Kaitou Kid?" Asked Nakamori hesitantly, too distracted by what was visible of Hamada's thigh from where her dress had ridden up.

Suzuki wordlessly pointed at an open window further down the hall, "Now if you don't mind?"

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Nakamori ushered the officers away.

Conan looked suspiciously between the open window and Hamada, who still had not moved her hand from under Suzuki's jacket. "There's no way," he thought before sighing and following the taskforce back to the party.

As his pursuers left Kaito surprised both Suzuki and himself by pulling the other man back in for a kiss.

"You said something about second base?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito was not having a crisis of sexuality during first period. He absolutely was not. Oh hell, he was. He groaned, pulling the newspaper he was holding over his head and sinking into his chair as Hakuba watched in baffled amusement.

The plan had been simple; get jewel, make out with Suzuki as Hamada to allay suspicion, inspect jewel, hide jewel in obvious location to return it, eat more of the delicious chocolate desserts, dance a bit more with Suzuki, find a way to annoy Tantei-kun and then call it a night. He hadn't factored in the fact that Suzuki was a really, really good kisser. Ok, so kissing someone with a moustache had been weird, but he'd allowed himself to get distracted and had spent most of the rest of the evening making out with a man nearly 50 years his senior.

"I'm so screwed."

…

Kaito thanked his father for the 'poker-face' advice for the millionth time as he changed into his Hamada disguise and entered Suzuki's residence for work that afternoon. "I will not think about kissing him, I will not think about kissing him," he repeated the mantra in his head as he entered Suzuki's office. "Think about kissing Aoko. Nice Aoko. Girl Aoko. Girl with pretty panties and a tendency to offer me fish. OH GOD, think about kissing Suzuki instead! Anything is better than those things!"

Suzuki looked on in amusement as Kaito's inner turmoil managed to sneak past his poker face. He burst out laughing as Kaito made eye contact with him, flushed, and hurriedly ran out of the office, shouting something about having filing to do in the basement.

"Well, that was less awkward than I was expecting."

Lupin barked in agreement.

…

After calming down about the whole making out with a much older man thing, Kaito had returned to his usual duties and the two of them resumed their routine of work and banter. If their banter now had a flirtatious edge to it, neither of them seemed perturbed.

The same could not be said of the Kid taskforce, Conan and Hakuba, who witnessed such an exchange during yet another Suzuki Financial Group connected heist.

As Kid activated a number of his traps and made for a sky-light Suzuki had shouted one of his customary lines about one day seeing Kid in handcuffs.

"Now now Suzuki-san, we've only been on one date. Isn't it a bit early for the kinky stuff?" Kid shouted cheekily before using his grappling gun to climb out the sky light and fly off into the night.

"I am never going to be able to un-see that mental image," Conan whined from the bottom of a pile of taskforce members.

From further up the pile Hakuba moaned, "How am I supposed to look him in the face at school tomorrow?"

For his own part Suzuki looked quite pleased.

Hakuba called in sick to school the next day after being unable to get any sleep due to the traumatizing images of Kid and Suzuki that kept popping up in his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahahahaaaa, I can't believe anyone is actually reading this! Anyways, thanks to my two lovely reviewers. Onwards to more cracktastickness! And fluff!

-IchbinkeinBerliner

...

Kid and Suzuki's relationship continued much the same for the next couple months. Kaito worked as Hamada a couple evenings a week, he and Suzuki ate dinner and continued to learn more about each other, they shared some witty banter, they flirted, and they completely failed to talk about the whole 'making out to throw off the taskforce' thing. If Suzuki was interested in more he wasn't pushing; something Kaito was very thankful for. It was hard enough trying to juggle school, searching for a mystical jewel, planning elaborate heists and trying to avoid Snake's bullets without also worrying about a relationship with a much, much older man.

Things were fairly peaceful for most of the spring and into the summer vacation. He was nearly getting restless when a new distraction appeared. Kid had his eye on a jewel that was to be displayed at a summer gala being held by a wealthy investment banker. He'd already started to formulate a plan for a heist when Suzuki surprised him again with an invitation to the event.

"For Hamada-san of course," said Suzuki as Kaito read the invitation. "Watanabe-san was adamant that I invited her after meeting her at the museum."

Kaito smiled, "All right, but this is only the second date, so no funny business."

...

The gala evening should have been uneventful. He had easy access to the venue, could always use the make-out trick as a way to throw off the taskforce (and that was the only reason off course, not because he would also enjoy it quite a bit), and was supposed to be Conan-free.

"How does Mouri-san always wind up invited to these things?" Kaito muttered in frustration as he noticed Mouri Kogoro, Ran and Conan enter the ballroom. Hamada was once again being introduced to Suzuki's business and social acquaintances and fending off the advances of a number of men.

Suzuki chuckled as he noticed Kaito's source of frustration. "Attend too many heists as Hamada-san and he might catch on," he warned before pulling Hamada towards the dance floor where they spent the rest of the evening until it was time for Hamada to freshen her makeup and Kaito to change in to Kid.

He had just made it to one of the doorways exiting the room when hell broke loose.

"On the ground! Everyone on the ground!" yelled a man who had just burst into the room. Panic rippled through the crowd as the man grabbed Hamada and put a gun to her head. The taskforce, Suzuki and Conan could only gape as the lone gunman began yelling and threatening to shoot his hostage if the banker Watanabe did not agree to his demands and hand over the jewel as well as a sizeable chunk of money.

The man was clearly insane, Kaito realized. From what he could make out from the yells and threats the man had once been a client of Watanabe who had lost his life's savings in some questionable investments. "Not good," he thought to himself, mind whirling as he tried to think of the best way to extricate himself from the situation without blowing his own cover or allowing anyone to get hurt. From the corner of his eye he could see Conan trying to edge to the side in order to get a clear shot from his tranquilizer watch. Unfortunately the man saw it too.

"Shit!" Kaito barely had time to think before the man fired a shot at Conan. The tiny detective managed to dodge, but a man behind him got hit in the leg. With the gun temporarily away from his head Kaito decided that Kid's presence would be required. In seconds he'd dropped a smoke bomb, changed costume and grabbed the man's arm, pointing it and the gun towards the roof and away from the civilians.

"Kid!" Yelled nearly everyone in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely evening folks! I'm afraid I will not be able to keep my appointment with you this evening, since this gentleman so rudely interrupted. I'm entrusting him to your care my lovely taskforce!" Kaito used a swift kick to the inside of the knee to knock the man down, then used his momentary distraction to disarm him and hit him in the face with a dose of sleeping gas. He shoved the man towards the nearest taskforce member and launched himself to the balcony running along one wall of the ballroom. To avoid having Hamada exposed as nothing but a disguise he shouted a parting apology to Suzuki before tossing a smoke bomb and making his escape. "Sorry to ruin your hot date Suzuki-san! You'll find Hamada asleep in your office. Do apologize to her for me for ruining her night!"

...

Knowing that his effort to cover his tracks would not avert suspicion from his Hamada persona Kaito quickly made his way to Suzuki's residence and into the man's office. He stashed his costume in the small safe in Suzuki's desk, changed back into Hamada, adjusted his clothing so that it would appear he had been gassed just as he was supposed to meet Suzuki to attend the gala and threw himself onto the sofa to 'sleep' until Suzuki, the taskforce and likely Conan arrived to check Hamada's alibi.

He actually managed to nap for nearly a half hour before Suzuki burst into the room accompanied by Nakamori, the Mouris and Conan

"Hamada-san!" Suzuki exclaimed as he made his way to the sofa. As Hamada stirred he brushed the hair out of her eyes. With his back to the detectives Suzuki was able to shoot a look at him which managed to express both concern and annoyance.

"Hmmm, well that part of the story appears to check out," said Nakamori as he approached the sofa. "She could be Kid dressed up as well though."

As Nakamori pinched a convincingly confused Hamada's cheeks Suzuki began yelling in annoyance at the officer, "I told you! I hand picked Hamada-san. She has been working for me for nearly a year! How dare you suggest that I could be hiding Kid among my employees!"

After more blustering from Suzuki and collecting a statement from Hamada Nakamori seemed convinced that the attractive female assistant was indeed wearing her own face and had been the victim of Kid's identity theft. Conan did not seem entirely convinced but allowed himself to be ushered out along with Nakamori and the Mouris.

After ensuring that his unwanted guests were off his property Suzuki poured himself and the thief a drink and settled himself on the sofa beside him. "You can change back now if you want," Suzuki offered, "I assume you've stashed to costume here somewhere." Kaito nodded, but didn't make a move to get up. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and he was feeling the effects of the night's events. He was almost more shaken than he had been after the Dark Night incident. Kid could laugh off danger when it came to himself, but his poker face began to crack when it came to seeing others hurt.

"The man that got shot," Kaito began to ask, but was interrupted by Suzuki, "Is fine. He was sent to hospital, but it passed through cleanly and he will heal."

Sensing Kaito's unease Suzuki lifted an arm in invitation. Kaito was surprised that he didn't hesitate before accepting Suzuki's invitation and curling up against him, taking comfort from the presence of the older man.

They stayed that way until late in the morning, when Suzuki finally removed himself from beside Kaito. Before heading to his own bedroom he got a blanket and pillow and adjusted the younger man so that he could sleep comfortably, and placed a light kiss on his head.

As Suzuki left the room Kaito rolled over, hoping to hide a spreading blush from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Aahahahahaaaa, why am I even writing this? Ok, these two need to get to the whole 'admitting of feelings' thing a bit faster or this story is going to be waaaaay to long for such a ridiculous pairing.

- ichbinkeinberliner

...

"Hakuba-kun, is something wrong with Kaito-kun?" Asked Aoko during lunch hour at school one day. Since Kaito's unplanned sleepover at Suzuki's the magician had been acting unusually. The sudden unexplained change was worrying his friend and his rival equally.

"I'm not sure," Hakuba replied. He eyed Kaito suspiciously. Rather than eating with them as usual Kaito had climbed one of the school yard trees and was staring thoughtfully off into the distance. A silent Kaito was never a good Kaito, Hakuba knew. Usually it meant that Kid was coming up with new ways to torture the taskforce or create pandemonium at school.

"He has been acting strange, that's for sure," said Hakuba, vowing to get to the bottom of it soon to cheer Aoko up.

"Very strange! He hasn't even peeked at my panties for two weeks!" Aoko exclaimed.

Hakuba nearly choked on his onigiri.

…

Since Suzuki's good-night kiss Kaito had been a bit of a mess. He knew that the two of them got along well when Kaito was Kid or Hamada and he had gotten over the confusion that making out with Suzuki had caused, but now he had to deal with the possibility that the older man was developing feelings for him. Feelings which Kaito might be starting to return.

Walking home from school that afternoon Kaito clutched his head in despair. "What am I supposed to do?"

…..

Unbeknownst to Kaito, Suzuki Jirokichi was also in a very agitated state. His feelings for the young thief had begun to develop while they were working together to find the company's traitor. The young man was very attractive, entertaining, intelligent and graceful. Everything he had ever looked for in a partner. The problem was that the thief was just that; a thief, and although Suzuki knew what Kid was like as a person he still had no idea who he really was. Or even how old he was.

Suzuki shook his head in annoyance as he found himself once again thinking about Kid. Kissing him goodnight had been a slip-up, something that he should never have done. He was thankful that the other man had at least been asleep at the time.

Looking at the clock and realizing that Kid would be arriving soon as Hamada to work he swore to himself that he would continue to act normally and not do anything that would betray his feelings for the thief.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Cyanide Flowers and LyndsiMcKay for reviewing! You guys gave me more energy for writing. Thanks for putting up with my first effort at writing fanfic. I think I'm finally nearing the end of the story. Watch out for some angst and fluffiness this chapter.

_Ichbinkeinberliner_

…..

Despite Kaito's distraction as he tried to figure out how he felt about the older man and Suzuki's attempts to argue himself out of his attraction to the younger man, the two of them worked together for the next few weeks as normal. Hamada dutifully answered phone calls, filed documents and read over meeting minutes for Suzuki while the other man read the latest company financial report and met with a few of the board members. After work Kaito changed from Hamada to Kid and joined Suzuki for dinner. Kid was his usual flirtatious self, testing the waters to gauge his own feelings, and Suzuki responded in kind the whole time assuring himself that a little flirtation was fine and would do neither of them any harm.

Of course it took a near disaster to make both of them realize just how important they had become to each other.

…..

It should have been a regular old heist. Snake and his buddies had not made an appearance for months, Hakuba was in England visiting his family for Christmas and Conan was on a skiing trip with Ran and Sonoko. The taskforce were their usual bumbling selves and Kaito had just burst onto the roof when the shot rang out.

…..

"Sniper at Kid heist?" Exclaimed Suzuki loudly. He had just sat down to breakfast and picked up the newspaper. The front page headline nearly made his heart stop. He knew at that instant that he was completely lost. He was in love with a thief, a young man who's real name he did not even know and who was far too young for him. What a time to realize it.

He skimmed the article quickly, trying to find out what had happened. The details in the newspaper were sketchy. Kid had fled the scene, but one of the smarter task force members had reached the top of the stairs in time to hear the shot and see Kid stumble before diving off the roof and gliding away. Suzuki was simultaneously relieved, terrified and frustrated. Relieved because Kid must have made it to safely, terrified that someone had actively tried to kill him and frustrated that he had no way of contacting the thief to find out what had happened or whether he was ok.

"Today is going to be a very long day for this old fool," he told Lupin as he folded up the paper and resigned himself to waiting for his thief to contact him.

…..

While Suzuki was breakfasting Kaito was being fussed over by Konosuke Jii.

"It's alright Jii-chan, it's just bruising. I was wearing the bulletproof vest!" Kaito complained as the other man scolded him and prodded the injured area.

Jii glared at the younger man, shutting him up quickly. "This time you were wearing the vest, but what if you weren't? Or what if he had been aiming for your head instead of your heart? You should have followed my advice and used the fire exit for your escape instead. Snake is not the brightest, but even he knows by now that you almost always exit via the roof."

Kaito nodded as an ice pack was forced upon him and Jii began tidying up the bits of uniform Kaito had left lying around the bedroom after making it home earlier that morning. "I know, I know, I let myself underestimate him," he agreed, "next time I'll take your advice."

To be honest Kaito was fairly shaken up. He had gotten too complacent during his vacation from his assassin and it was only the bulletproof vest that had saved his life. He winced as Jii gave him a final scolding before leaving, "Be more careful young master. Your mother already lost your father to that man, it would break her heart if she lost you too."

…..

Late that evening Suzuki was distracted from some paperwork by a tap at the window. "Kid!" He rushed to the window, swung it open and pulled the thief inside. "What the hell happened?" He bellowed, all of his anxiety coming out as he shook the thief and looked him over for injury.

Kid couldn't help but laugh that the older man was acting like a panicked mother hen and was quick to reassure him that he was fine. "I was wearing a bulletproof vest, it's fine."

"Fine? Idiot thief, you could have been killed, how is that fine?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, I can take care of it myself," Kaito said. His attempts at calming Suzuki down were not successful.

"Used to it? How many times has this sniper taken a shot at you? Who the hell is after you?" Suzuki was nearly beside himself with worried rage at the thought that the thief could be so blasé about frequent attempts on his life, and began tearing open Kid's uniform to check the injury for himself.

Kaito wasn't sure how to react to Suzuki's anger and allowed himself to be steered towards the sofa and prodded at as the other man found the large bruise left by Snake's shot. As Suzuki got a look at how close to the heart the bullet had hit he became silent, gently stroking the bruise.

"Ah, Suzuki-san…" Kaito started to say, but was cut off by a glare from the other.

"What are you after Kid?" Suzuki asked, looking Kaito square in the eye. Kaito was too nervous to respond and sat completely still as Suzuki questioned him, "What are you looking for that would make someone want to kill you?"

"Suzuki-san," Kaito began again.

"And none of your smart-ass remarks either," Suzuki interrupted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw the newspaper headlines this morning? Even if you do not appear to take your life seriously other people do!"

Suzuki's growled statement made Kaito start. It reminded him of Jii-chan's parting remarks. He was suddenly struck by the seriousness of his near death experience and felt ashamed for having made Jii-chan and Suzuki-san worried about him. He ducked his head to avoid Suzuki's deadly serious look.

"You don't have to tell me everything, but if you are in danger I want to know why and how I can help," Suzuki said.

Kaito looked at him in surprise, "Help?"

"Idiot. I care about you. I'm not about to let you get yourself killed on some kind of suicide mission over a stupid jewel. I want to help you."

"You just don't want to have to hire another personal assistant," Kaito said, trying to lighten the serious mood. He was shocked when instead of replying to his attempt at banter Suzuki placed a firm hand on his jaw and pulled him forward for a kiss.

Before he could respond Suzuki broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes again, "I love you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I care too much to sit by and allow you to get yourself hurt. Either you allow me to help or Hamada-san hands in her resignation today and we never see each other again."

Kaito examined Suzuki's face for a few moments seeing the pain and love in the other's eyes. He sighed, appearing to reach a decision, "You'd be breaking the law you know," he said. He chuckled as Suzuki gave him a 'no-duh' look, waiting for Kaito to continue speaking. And Kaito did. He did not name himself or his father, but he told Suzuki about the murder of the original Kaitou Kid and his mission to destroy Pandora and to put Snake and his cronies behind bars. Suzuki did not interrupt him as he spoke but pulled him into a solid hug as Kaito finished his story.

"You will find it," Suzuki said, stroking the younger man's back as he snuggled into his embrace, "and I will do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you," Kaito said. He pulled away slightly before quickly placing a light kiss on Suzuki's lips. He blushed lightly before looking away. "I can't say for sure how I feel about you," He said, "but I do care."

"That's enough for me, my thief" Suzuki smiled as he once again hugged Kaito close.

"Call me Kaito."


	9. Chapter 9

_Well that took awhile :P Sorry to anyone who is still patient enough to read this thing! The next couple chapters are much shorter._

_-Irth_

After returning to Japan after Christmas Hakuba was glad to see that Kaito had returned to more of his old self. He had been worried about his classmate and rival after hearing about the sniper attack. The prankster was once again raising hell in the classroom and on heists, although Hakuba was happy to note that Aoko's panties were no longer one of Kaito's targets. Aoako was also relieved that whatever had been bothering Kaito seemed to have gone away and quickly returned to her own routine of soundly beating him with a mop after every infraction.

Kaito filled his usual role with more energy than he had for the weeks leading up to the winter holidays. Although he still hadn't figured out the exact nature of his feelings for Suzuki he had come to terms with his growing attraction to him, and being able to confide in the man about his mission had lifted a weight off his shoulders that he hadn't been aware he'd been carrying.

He still felt the occasional pang of guilt about developing an interest in anyone other than Aoko, but he realized that an open and honest relationship would not be possible between the two of them as long as he was still working as Kid. With Suzuki it was easier because the man already knew about that part of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucifer told me why my spell does not work on you," Akako announced during lunch one day.

Kaito had not noticed her approach and nearly jumped into a tree. "Agh! Akako!" No matter how long he knew her the witch still managed to creep him out.

"You are not attracted to women." She stated in a straightforward manner.

"This is not a conversation for the school yard Akako!" Kaito hissed at the witch, glancing around quickly to make sure that no one had heard.

"Lucifer told me that one of your pursuers had caught you, but in a gilded cage rather than in irons," she said, "now it makes sense. No-one can resist my powerful magic, but the spell only works if one is attracted to members of the opposite sex. If I want to capture your heart for my own I will have to find a more powerful spell to do so." Having said her piece the witch disappeared as quickly as she had come, leaving Kaito with a major sense of the creeps.


	11. Chapter 11

Who knew that the loud and gruff Suzuki would be such a big cuddler. Kaito grinned wryly as Suzuki put an arm around his shoulder while they examined the blueprints of the mansion the next heist would take place. Suzuki, or Jirokichi as he now called him, had made clear that he would not make any serious physical advances on Kaito until the younger man was certain of his feelings but he still took any opportunity to hold or kiss the thief. Sucker for attention that he was Kaito lapped it up and had started spending most evenings at the mansion. With his mother away nearly constantly it was nice to have the extra companionship. And the business man had proved to be a natural when it came to heist planning.

"The balcony is where that the taskforce and your sniper will expect you to exit," he said, pointing to a broad balcony on the second floor of the building, "the forest at the edge of the property would make excellent cover for anyone who wanted to watch the house without coming to the police's attention."

Kaito nodded before sighing and settling back against Suzuki's arm, "Well we'll rule that one out then although Snake rarely attends heists that take place that far outside of the city. The other seven routes should be more than enough as long as no more than one of the detectives is in attendance."

"Any ideas for which of your tricks you'll use?" Suzuki asked, pulling the younger man more tightly to him.

"Oh, a few," Kaito smirked happily imagining the chaos that the taskforce was in store for, "how about your travel plans?"

"Everything is in place. I will be attending a retreat being held by the company at a nearby villa. Hamada-san will be staying in a nearby inn and assisting with the set up for the retreat during the day."

"And then she will feel a bit under the weather after dinner and return to her room after dinner that night. Suzuki-san will check on her at 8pm to make sure that she is all right, and will later be able to confirm with the police that she was in her room at the time that Kid was stealing the Yamazaki family's precious Cherub's Tear emerald," Kaito said, repeating the plans that they had laid out.

"After which Hamada-san will agree to accompany Suzuki-san to a candle lit dinner the next evening to celebrate the first anniversary of her employment," Suzuki continued.

"You old romantic," Kaito teased before being silenced by a soft kiss from the other, "not that I or Hamada-san are complaining."


End file.
